stupid school
by frozenpotterfangirl
Summary: Jack is about to give up chasing the girl of his dreams but she is not as weak as she seems after Jack finds her at the hands of her boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

My** attempt at a Jackunzel crossover tell me what you think and please review**

* * *

As Jack walked down the corridor after another day of being friend-zoned by Rapunzel he thought about how her hair tumbled down to her hips, how her green eyes sparkled when she smiled at him and in the back of his mind he thought about how she looked scared of her boyfriend whenever he touched of even talked to her.  
_'she is terrified of him but_ why?'the_ he _in question was Snotlout a nasty piece of work from berk Jack was blind to what she saw in him in the first place why couldn't she see that right in front of her was a guy that really loved her even when she was shy when she first started at guardian university and she wouldn't even smile at is then pulled out of his thoughts by his brother(foster brother) tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Are you worried about Rapunzel"Jack asked Flynn  
"A little i saw Snoutlout pull Rapunzel into his dorm earlier and she sorta whimpered as he did. Why do you like her?"Flynn says nudging his brother with his shoulder.  
"you know the answer to that question and I might go and see if she's okay"  
"Okay jack ,be careful"  
"i will"

Jack walked to Snotlouts' dorm room and stopped at the door as he was about to knock he heard a small voice crying and he knew who that voice belonged to _'Rapunzel' _  
"RAPUNZEL...RAPUNZEL" he shouted practically breaking down the door until he found her crumpled and crying on the floor a small pool of blood next to her and her arms were bruised from top to bottom. He took her in his arms and let her cry into his chest. He kissed her forhead but she flinched at her touch.

thats when snotlout burst in and pulled Jack off of the floor and started to punch him until Rapunzel gathered her courage grabed her boyfrind and slamed his head against the wall. Rapunzel bent down grabbed Jacks' face in her hands and kissed him while saying  
"I love you Jack I always have."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed please tell me if I should carry on with this**


	2. Chapter 2

jack decided that his room was closer to Snotlouts dorm than Rapunzels house so he was going to take her there to sleep the night as they walked closer to his dorm he thought about what she had said after she had completely demolished Snotlout _"I love you jack I always have!" _The thought made him smile inwardly!

As they neared his room Jack thought about his dorm and how he only had one bed 'oh well i'll sleep on the bean chairs' or as Flynn called them the XBOX chairs they were called that because he was the only person on campus to have an XBOX so on a Friday all the people in his block would pile into his tiny dorm room and so that they weren't all sat on the floor he bought bean chairs so they were christened the XBOX chairs!

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as he walked straight into Rapunzels back  
"wakey wakey jack my house is on the other side of campus why are we at your dorm?"  
"exactly your house is on the other side of Camus where as my dorm is on the same floor as his"jack said the last word with bitter hatred as if it were a dog had taken a dump on his brand new shoes.  
"he was a good guy when we started to date plus he was popular sweet and funny... really funny"Rapunzel sighed as she remaniced  
"like moi!"Jack joked as they walked down the darkened and deserted halls. Rapunzel took jacks hand in hers and jack smiled to himself as he thought he might finally have a chance with the girl of his dreams who turned out to be so much more to him now she cold be his!  
As they finally reached jacks dorm after what felt like a lifetime jack opened the door and kept apologizing for the state of his room but when Rapunzel walked in she was practically bathed in his sent and she liked it even if the next time she saw Snotlout she might as well die his room consisted of a slim and long typical dorm bed in the corner of the room with a bedside table next to it on it had Elanor and Park (the book by Rainbow Rowell) a box of tissues and a pile of XBOX games; in the other corner of the room was a desk covered by a mirage of paper and pens,and covering the bottom right corner was a cluster of bean chairs with a TV and XBOX opposite covering his walls was a paper that made it look like it was snowing in the room it had white snowflakes everywhere the same color as jacks hair.  
"welcome to the Himalayas" said jack quoting Rapunzels favorite Disney movie (monsters inc). "you can sleep on the bed its not that comfortable but it's all i got and i'll sleep on the bean chairs"  
the arrangement worked but Rapunzel kept waking up because of nightmares of the boy who had beat her !


	3. Chapter 3

**warning SOME **

**swearing in this chapter enjoy**

* * *

Jack felt numb when he woke up he moved groggily over to his bed and slammed down onto it completely forgetting that Rapunzel was there.

"hey watch where you are putting your butt ya butt!" Rapunzel screech startling Jack in the process  
"SHIT!"jack shouted as he jumped from the bed remembering who was there.  
"shh i was trying to sleep as i couldn't sleep a wink last light with you snoring like a pig!"  
"Sorry about that! Was i really that noisy?  
"no"she replied  
"oh okay"Jack breathed a sigh of relief  
"you were louder"and with that they both broke down into fits of laughter.  
just then there where 4 loud knocks on the door and when the last knock was struck on the door Rapunzel lept up and pushed Jack in-front of her like she was scared of it.  
"come in!"jack shouted to the door and then Flynn burst into the room.  
"cue the confetti cannon i have found someone!"  
Rapunzel jumped out from behind jack and said  
"tell me at lunch and boy or girl?"  
"why do you ask shouldn't you know?"  
"boy then tell me at lunch and i want to know everything but first i stink. Jack do you have a shower?"  
"yeah its through there" he said"do you want me to turn it on for you it's really stiff"  
"yes please!"Rapunzel replied and before going into the shower room just then Flynn shouted  
"that's what she said"and they both giggled like children

Jack walked into the sower room and saw rapunzel with a towel wraped around her but what he noticed was the welt marks and brusises all over her arms and legs.  
"what did he do to you?"jack asked concern lining his voice.  
"it wasn't just him."

* * *

**YES FLYNN IS GAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT **


End file.
